There is an image forming system which performs image formation by accumulating print data set by a user terminal in a server apparatus and reading the print data accumulated in the server apparatus from an image forming apparatus. According to such an image forming system, the conventional server apparatus deletes print data for which predetermined preservation period elapsed after the accumulation.